Shinobi's heart
by Aya Suzuki
Summary: Pourquoi lorsque l'on commence à aimer, une des personne doit toujours partir... amour et souffrance vont de pair... [oneshot SasuSaku]


**SHINOBI'S HEART**

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, l'éblouissant. Elle leva le bras afin de protéger ses yeux d'un vert profond contre l'astre qui l'attaquait.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, se mêlant au petit vent frais courant sur ses épaules.

Elle attendait... depuis déjà plusieurs minutes... et elle continuait à attendre...

Se retournant, elle découvrit, de l'autre côté de la clairière de Konoha où elle s'était installée, une ombre, dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage à cause du soleil. Pourtant, elle savait qui il était...

Se levant du tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle avait patienté plusieurs minutes, qui lui avaient d'ailleurs semblées interminables, elle se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien Sasuke... je ne t'attendais plus ! lui lança-t-elle d'un air taquin.

La jeune femme passa ses bras autours du coup du dénommé Sasuke afin de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser d'une délicatesse infinie. Puis, elle frotta légèrement son nez contre le sien avant de se détacher de lui.

- Sakura... murmura le jeune homme, la gorge serrée.

Il avait mal... très mal... il avait peur... mais il ne devait pas...

Deux yeux pleins d'amour vinrent se poser sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qu'il caressa doucement de sa main.

- Je ne peux pas rester Sakura... Je dois partir... et cette fois, je ne pourrais pas te promettre que je reviendrais...

Les deux iris verts de Sakura s'étaient ouverts en grand, tandis qu'elle restait interdite. Son cœur avait raté un battement dans sa poitrine.

Il devait partir... pourquoi... pourquoi la laissait-il seule encore une fois...

- Tu vas rejoindre Itachi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus dure.

- Oui... c'est une occasion que je peux pas manquer... répondit Sasuke, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion... ou tout du moins essayant...

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tout comme les battements du cœur de Sakura.

C'est alors que des gouttes d'eau salées et cristallines vinrent naître au coin de ses yeux, très vite remplacées par d'autres, coulant doucement sur ses joues pâles. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser ainsi... non... aucunement le droit... et elle était persuadée qu'il en avait conscience...

- Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas ?

Elle venait de poser une question dont elle connaissait la l'issue, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer...

Aucun réponse... il ne devait pas répondre... il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer, mais cela avait été inévitable. Sasuke vint alors déposer sur le front de sa compagne un baiser rempli de tendresse, un baiser d'adieu... ce que Sakura avait bien compris...

Se retournant, il lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme qui l'avait attendu, qui l'avait toujours aimé... et dont il venait de briser toutes les illusions...

La gorge serrée, Sasuke partit, laissant Sakura en larme. Il partit, sans se retourner... il ne devait pas lui laisser trop d'espoirs, car la chute n'en serait que plus dure. Lui aussi souffrait...

Un corps adossé contre un cerisier, regardant l'immensité du ciel. Il pouvait être bleu, blanc, noir ou rose... elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué...

Des fleurs de cerisier volaient autour de la jeune femme, quittant les branches des arbres. Quelle ironie... tout lui rappelait Sasuke... même ces pétales insignifiants...

Quand il lui murmurait à l'oreille son prénom, Sakura... « fleur de cerisier » en japonais...

Un couteau s'était planté dans son cœur... Sasuke était parti depuis quatre jours, quatre jours et quatre nuits interminables... quatre jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, qu'elle n'avait même pas quitté cet arbre où il l'avait abandonné...

Elle attendait son retour... il devait revenir... il ne pouvait pas la laisser...

La jeune femme avait faim. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne mangerait pas. Elle grelotait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas décidée à quitter ce lieu. Elle était fatiguée. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Si elle ratait son retour, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas... Elle se contentait de regarder le ciel, cette seconde mer bleue... et la seule chose qui la raccrochait encore à ce monde.

Elle avait chaud, puis froid, puis chaud. Avait-elle de la fièvre ?... Sûrement... rester à l'extérieur plusieurs jours de suite, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant... Et l'absence de celui qui accaparait son cœur ne l'arrangeait en rien. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, très doucement, cachant ses iris verts dont la lueur d'espérance s'était éteinte.

Les arbres s'effaçaient doucement de son champ de vision...

Et puis, plus rien...

Noir...

Fin de la scène...

Fin de l'histoire...

Le rideau se tire...

Une sensation étrange... douce... de la chaleur... une aura d'amour et de tendresse...

Les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent lentement, découvrant un plafond blanc cassé. Elle était presque déçue de ne plus avoir le ciel de Konoha qu'elle aimait tant sous les yeux.

Se rendant compte qu'elle était dans un lit, elle remua légèrement, se demandant qui l'avait trouvée. Elle avait dû s'évanouir... elle aurait préféré qu'on l'oublie...

Sentant de nouveau cette vague de chaleur, ainsi qu'une présence à côté d'elle, la jeune femme tourna la tête.

Il était là... à ses côtés... dans le lit avec elle...

Ce n'était pas possible... que faisait-il là ? Elle n'espérait même plus son retour...

Ayant ouvert les yeux à son tour, Sasuke regarda celle qu'il aimait d'un regard doux et amoureux. Son visage était couvert d'éraflures, ainsi que tout son corps, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien de cassé...

Sans l'intervention de Kakashi, il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu à ce combat...

Les mains du ninja vinrent caresser doucement les cheveux roses de Sakura, avec une tendresse infinie. Elle l'avait tant attendu... elle s'était rendue malade pour lui...

Il était bête... mais cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça... après tout, si elle était heureuse... il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir...

Les lèvres de Sasuke vinrent se poser sur celles de sa bien aimée, lui donnant un baiser si tendre qu'il surprit la jeune femme. Puis, les bras du jeune homme enlacèrent le corps encore engourdi de Sakura. Leurs larmes se mélangeaient, ne s'arrêtant pas de couler...

Ils fermèrent tout deux les yeux, laissant les bras de Morphée les attirer, se mêlant dans leurs rêve, dans leur sommeil...

Le rideau pouvait enfin se tirer...

Mais ceci n'est toujours pas la fin... ce n'est que le commencement...

**FIN ?**

_Voilà c'est finit... j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Rewiews ?_


End file.
